Bizarre Things are Happening
by Nina-Shay
Summary: Anti-Magic muggle group forces post Hogwarts students back to Hogwarts... Romance! R/D
1. Chapter 1

I don't own.  
>Soo probably OOC in some parts and vulgar language, gay love stuff (:D) so if you don't like that, this is uh definitely not for you.<p>

...

Ron Weasley looked around his new apartment and was satisfied. He was now living on his own; no dependence on his family, nor his friends. Of course, he wasn't the one who decorated his apartment. His mother picked out the ancient theme the apartment was decorated as, as Hermione helped her pick out the satin window curtains—the ugly sofas were her idea as well. Really embarrassing.

So after his and Hermione's moment of lust, he began the single life, as she moved on to Harry, though Ron didn't mind at all. They were still the "Golden Trio" and hung out as much as their hectic lives allowed them to—Hermione's and Harry's that is. All Ron could be proud of was that he had an apartment… that he actually didn't even pay for with his own money. Ah, oh well, he thought. He had no dependence on them starting… now.

After throwing out take-out trays, he was planning to hit the hay until his doorbell rang. Who would visit him at this time of night? He walked toward his chestnut door in boxers and a t-shirt and opened it wide to a shocking surprise. "What the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy? How do you even know where I live?" Malfoy stood outside in the cold wearing one expensive-looking peacoat with slacks and loafers. His platinum hair was ruffled and his cheeks were red.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, but I need to a place to stay. You were the closest one from my house and believe me, I tried others—I tried _everyone_ before you." He raised his blonde eyebrows waiting for what seemed like an invitation. Instead of a one, he just made his way inside.

Ron moved aside, so as not to touch any part of… Malfoy. He closed the door and followed him into his own kitchen. How did he even know where his kitchen was? What a fucking creep. "Why couldn't you stay in your own house?"

"Is that any of your business?" Malfoy casually asked. He removed his coat and threw it upon the kitchen table.

"I recall this apartment being _my _apartment. I think I have the right to know why the fuck your disgusting self is here." Malfoy simply stared.

"You have anything to eat?" He walked toward the old refrigerator and made a sound of disgust. "Junk."

"Is my food not to your liking? I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about you when I went to the grocery store to fill in _my _refrigerator."

"All you have in here is junk." Malfoy looked him up and down. "No wonder you look as out of shape as you do."

_Well shit, _Ron thought. He looked down at his belly which was a little on the flabby side, but he wasn't bad looking. Why the hell was Malfoy looking at him like that anyway? The blonde stood still for a second, looking out through the kitchen window. Ron tried to see what he was looking at but there was nothing of importance out there.

Ron watched Malfoy quietly. He looked as if he was sculptured with marble. His clear pale skin looked perfect against the moon's light. His hair, though messy, was glistening, showing several golden streaks of hair. He stood tall—though he was several inches shorter than Ron—with a perfectly straight back. He looked… good with his blazer and his white dress shirt. _Wait, what am I doing? _Ron thought. _Malfoy? Looking good? Something's clearly wrong with me. _

Suddenly Malfoy looked at him with a bit of sadness in his eyes, but it disappeared in a few seconds to anger. Ron was glad. He didn't think he could handle his enemy emotional. "Well, are you going to feed your guest?" he snarled.

Ron shrugged. "I can order pizza." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Do what you must." He shooed. _He really just shooed me in my own home. What is going on? _Ron thought. Though, he didn't protest. He walked to the living room and picked up his house phone. As the phone was ringing, he looked out the window towards the winter night. The ground was covered in a very thin layer of snow, as little fluffs of snow began to fall from the sky.

Suddenly, in the distance Ron saw two figures sprinting towards his home. It looked like Harry and Hermione. _What the hell? _Ron dropped the phone as the man on the other line shouted "Hello? Hello?"

Ron threw open the front door as Harry rushed into the house and closed the door once Hermione entered. "What's going on?" Malfoy sauntered in.

Harry frowned. "What the hell is he doing here, Ron?" he asked.

Ron shook his head. "I… don't even know."

"That doesn't matter." Hermione intervened. "We have a huge problem. Dumbledore has asked that every wizard and witch—,"

"Does that include you, Mudblood?" Malfoy scoffed.

'You—" Harry held Hermione back from doing anything she'd regret.

"Say something like that again and you're out of here. Got it?" Ron warned. Malfoy smirked and raised his hands in surrender.

Hermione glared at the blonde before finishing. "Dumbledore has asked all of us to stay in Hogwarts."

"Wait, why?" Ron asked.

"Would you let me finish, Ronald?" She impatiently asked.

"Sorry."

"Some humans have found out about us. They have known for a while about us because of the carelessness of unknown wizards or witches but we never thought anything would come of it, so we didn't pay it any mind." She sat down on one of the grandma sofas with Harry sitting beside her, absentmindedly rubbing circles onto her palm. Malfoy straddled another one of the sofa's armrest while Ron sat beside him, not remembering how he wanted to keep his distance.

"The people in their 'Anti-Magic' group have dangerously increased from a while back. I'm sure you don't read the news Ronald, so Malfoy, have you seen the news lately?"

"Two wizards killed in a fire?"

"Yes, that's it."

"I thought nothing sinister was behind it. I thought the muggle maid they had carelessly left the stove on overnight or something."

"No, it was arson. McGonagall and Hagrid found evidence in the crime scene. They're sure it's from the Anti-Magic group." Hermione jumped when Harry's cell phone began ringing.

"It's Arthur."

"Why is my dad calling you?" Ron asked.

"Oh this is your phone. Forgot to tell you, I stole it a couple of weeks back." Ron stared at him and blinked a couple of times. "You didn't notice." Harry shrugged and offered the phone.

Ron snatched it. "Dad? Yeah, he's here. Portkey?" Harry dug into his backpack and whipped out an old, brown boot. "Oh yeah, I see it. We'll be there." He hung up.

"Let's go to Hogwarts then," Hermione clapped her hands together and stood up. She smiled even though a few minutes earlier she was making it seem like a dire situation.

Before they teleported to Hogwarts Ron asked, "Why did you steal my phone again?"

"Was planning to sell it, mate. Needed to save up for something." Harry smiled and clapped Ron on his back. "'Least you have your phone back now." Ron shook his head and noticed Malfoy was trying to cover his smile.

...

"As you all have been told, or have not, these are dangerous times for magical beings. Humans have knowledge of our existence and are determined on ending how many lives they can," Dumbledore announced. All wizards and witches flooded into the Great Hall where Dumbledore stood in the front, speaking of the Anti-Magic group. "Though we are very capable of controlling the humans, I do not want any violence to come out of it and no doubt there will be. That is why I have invited you all to stay in Hogwarts until the humans get bored of this nonsense." A huge riot erupted from the crowd, mostly from the Slytherins. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted. "I promise it will not be for long. Humans are rather incapable of focusing on a specific thing for too long. In that case, everyone to their common rooms so we can be fully rested for Monday."

"What will happen on Monday?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"Why, since you all are staying here, you will all have classes to attend to on Monday." Loud groans could be heard all throughout the hall. "Your schedules will arrive tomorrow afternoon. Best wishes to all," Dumbledore said before he shooed them out of the hall.

"Great," Ron muttered to Hermione and Harry. "We actually have class to attend to now? What kind of crap is that?" Hermione pinched his arm. "Ow! Hermione, what the hell?"

"I'm glad we get to study again. You, especially need it. You've become as dumb as a sack of potatoes." She kissed Harry goodbye, but before she left to her room, she said, "By the way, you should start working out." Ron narrowed his eyes and watched her as she left.

Ron looked down at his stomach then turned to Harry. "Do I really look fat mate?" He frowned.

"Kind of," Harry slapped his arm. "Well, anyways, I'll see you later. I need to do something." Harry hurried off leaving Ron all by himself. _I need new friends, _he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to add some Harry/Snape love :) woo.

...

Harry hurried to the library so that he could look up the ingredients to a… muggle food called cheesecake. He promised Hermione he would read it… three freaking months ago. She asked him to bake it for her birthday. Her birthday was coming up and he still hasn't looked at a recipe book yet. He didn't even know how the damn thing looked. He was going to look for it today but that Anti-Magic shit messed everything up.

He entered the massive library he actually missed. "Accio recipe books." Suddenly books came flying to him. "Ow, shit!" One hit him across his forehead and another hit his stomach. After all recipe books were done flying, he searched through the pile. He knew he wasn't going to find any muggle books. Hogwarts _was _a _non_muggle school after all. Despite that, he continued searching; he searched through Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and Butterbeer—nothing related to cheesecake. He didn't know how long it was until he finally gave up. He did a quick spell to place the books back where they belonged and exited the library.

Harry sighed. He would ask someone for it. Maybe, Luna. He was nearing the Gryffindor common room when Snape appeared out of nowhere. _Fuck, are you kidding me? _Harry thought.

"Always breaking the rules aren't you Potter?"

"No sir," Harry muttered.

"Why aren't you in Gryffindor tower?"

"I had to do something important, sir."

"Detention, Potter. Now."

"_What? _It's our first day back. Give me a break!" Harry pleaded.

"Follow me." Snape commanded. Harry sucked his teeth. He thought about disobeying him but dismissed the thoughts. He would have to endure severe consequences if his frustration controlled his actions.

Snape led him to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and sat behind the desk. He pointed with his quill to a desk which Harry obediently went to go sit. It was silent for a while until Harry broke it. "Sooo… you teach this class again?"

"Mmhmm."

There was another awkward silence besides Harry's impatient leg shaking. "How long am I to stay in here, professor?"

"However long I want you to, Potter. Enough with the questions." Harry sighed and laid his head against his fist. He looked out the windows, angered but became slightly calmed when he saw the flakes falling onto the snow-covered ground. He really did miss the beautiful scenery of Hogwarts. Though he knew he would get tired of it quickly with asshole professors like Snape, he was glad that they were all forced to come back. He had something to thank the Anti-Magic group for because without them, he probably wouldn't have had the time to come back.

He then glanced at Snape who was busy writing something down. He cut his hair shorter and his hair didn't look all that greasy anymore. He also looked like he lost weight. He looked exhausted too. Harry wondered why Snape would go through all the trouble of punishing him when he looked like he just wanted to go to sleep.

Harry didn't realize he was staring until Snape looked up at him. Merlin, save him; he looked… sort of hot he had to admit. "I know I'm a rare species of beauty but it's rude to stare,"Snape said, which snapped him out of his betraying thoughts.

"Haha…" Harry scoffed. So he grew a sense of humor too? Hmm…Harry dismissed a_ll _thoughts of him and stared at the clock. It felt like an hour passed, though five minutes actually did. Harry dropped his head onto his palms. He didn't know how his younger self dealt with this kind of torture. _Fuck_, Harry cursed. It was too quiet. He combed his fingers through his hair suppressing the urge to pull tufts of it out. He suddenly had _needs _he wanted Hermione to attend to. He _needed _to sneak into Hermione's room like he used to when they first realized they had a liking towards each other.

"I can't stay here. I need to go, professor."

Snape didn't miss a beat. "You'll do as I say." Harry rose.

"Sorry." He walked towards the door as Snape swiftly shoved him into the wall. Strangely, he smelled like pumpkin pasties.

Harry gasped in surprise and noticed immediately that their lips were inches apart. Harry didn't know why but his breath hitched and his heartbeat accelerated. Snape's arms were pushed against his shoulders and Harry reflexively gripped his biceps and looked into his eyes. He was very aware of Snape's muscularity.

He looked down at his lips and wondered how they tasted. He wanted to bruise them, bite them. He unknowingly moved closer with parted lips.

Snape opened his mouth to say something but the words died as soon as Harry moved closer to him.

Snape didn't know what came over him but he couldn't hold back anymore. He pressed his lips hard against Harry's, forcing him to hit his head against the wall. Snape gripped Harry's wrists and pinned them against the wall. Harry hesitated before deepening the kiss. Their tongues thrashed against each other, as Harry's center felt like it was on fire. He struggled to touch his professor though he wouldn't let him. Harry bit his lip in frustration as Snape sounded his approval.

He stuck his tongue into Harry's mouth as Harry sucked on it hard. Merlin, that's exactly what he wanted to do to Harry… elsewhere. He released his student's hands roaming lower as he reached Harry's firm ass and squeezed it.

Harry moaned and bit his professor's bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around the older man's thick neck leaning into him. Snape could feel Harry's erection quickly rising as he brushed his hand over his crotch. Harry hesitated, breaking the kiss. Snape continued making trails of kisses down his cheeks and eventually towards his neck. "Wait…" Harry breathed with semi-closed eyes. He gripped on to Snape tighter as his professor began sucking on his neck. "Oh…" Harry groaned. _Wait… No, No! This is Snape—my fucking professor! What am I doing? _

Harry immediately pulled back, almost tumbling to the ground if Snape hadn't caught his arm. Harry's face was as red as a tomato, but what made him feel better was that so was Snape's. They avoided looking at each other.

Harry slowly backed away from him, having no clue what to say. His body clearly liked his professor's touches even though his mind was disgusted… or was it? He sat down at his original seat and crossed his legs to cover his embarrassment as Snape went to sit in his desk.

Harry touched his lips and sucked in his bottom lip. Fuck, he didn't want to admit it, but yes, he really wanted to kiss Snape again. The teacher he hated the most… or did hate. Now the teacher he apparently wanted to fuck.

No, no, he knew the reason why he was so horny. He needed Hermione. He _was _complaining about his needs right before that little incident occurred. Harry tapped his finger against his chin, driving himself crazy from his thoughts.

Harry slowly looked up at Snape who was still scribbling like he didn't just leave him a hickey. How was he going to explain that to Hermione first of all? Second of all, were they just going to pretend nothing happened? He guessed that would be a good thing… but what if he wanted to do it… again? _Shut up! _He just needed to leave, to get the hell out of this whole mess.

"Professor, may I go?"

Without looking up he said, "You are dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks bonnir for the review! Made me happy :D

Enjoy!

...

Ron woke up early today. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He jogged down to the Great Hall—he was starving.

He was glad no was there except for a few first-years. He ate two bowls of corn flakes and leaned back against the wooden chair. He looked up at the ceiling which was snowing today. Then his view was blocked by a rather gorgeous face; though he would _never _admit that to anyone. He didn't even want to admit it to himself, but he couldn't deny it.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Weasel." Malfoy nodded in greeting. "Came here to tell you we're on prefect duty tonight."

"Just when I thought today was going to be a good day it all goes to shit with just a few words." Ron complained.

"See you tonight at nine o'clock."

"Whatever." Ron attempted to dismiss him though he was already gone.

"Hey, Ron." Hermione said as she sat beside him and indulged in some jam doughnuts. Ron nodded and ate some marshmallows just because they were in front of him. "Do you know where Harry is?"

"Isn't he with you?" Ron mildly asked.

Hermione gestured around her. "Clearly not. Do you have any idea where he would be?"

"Nope, no idea." Hermione narrowed her eyes at his carelessness and smacked his arm. Before Ron could respond, owls came swooping down dropping off mail for several of the first-years. Then came Hermione's owl. A letter dropped down in front of her. In elegant handwriting it read, "Hermi."

"Hah, what the fuck?" Ron laughed reaching for the letter. Hermione snatched it away.

"Mind your business." With that she hurried off. Once again he was alone and he enjoyed it. He stretched his arms up above his head and crossed his legs over the table, closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, he was interrupted again. _Can't I ask for peace and quiet for five minutes? _"Ron, Ron." Harry urgently repeated his name. "I need your help."

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Ron worriedly asked.

"I need to find a cheesecake recipe for Hermione." Ron blinked a few times before he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"And how am I supposed to help you with that?"

"We need to escape."

Ron coughed. "We? You mean, _you _need to escape."

"No, I said _we_ need to escape."

"Wait why do you have to escape anyway? Just ask someone here. Ask Luna or maybe Assire." Harry frowned.

"Who's Assire?"

"You know, that second-year. The only girl with maroon colored hair; curly and long."

"The one with that sexy mole beside her eye?"

"The same one," Ron confirmed. "Her parents are muggle-born so she probably knows all about that shit. Now stop bothering me."

"I'll come back—,"

"Please don't." Ron interrupted.

"…if she didn't help so we can plan the escape," Harry continued. Ron sighed.

...

"You're such a horny bastard," Draco said to Blaise as he began rubbing circles into Draco's inner thigh.

"For old times sake," Blaise murmured before he captured Draco's lips with his own. Their tongues battled for dominance and Blaise won. He carried Draco to his bed and laid down with the blonde straddling him.

Draco broke the kiss and licked Blaise' bottom lip before he broke contact completely. "Sorry Blaise. I already have my sights on someone else."

"Who?" He frowned. "How come I wasn't told this sooner?" He asked as he lightly touched the area between Draco's legs. He softly moaned. "Seriously who is it?" He smiled.

"I'm not telling yet. Once I get him, I'll tell you."

"I'm glad you're getting back out there. You needed to. I was starting to feel bad for you being all lonely while my bed is _always _preoccupied." Blaise grinned.

"Can you go a day without having sex?" He then added, "Why am I asking a question that has such an obvious answer?" Blaise laughed.

"Even though I have multiple partners, I must say, none of them match up to your expertise. I really do miss you." Blaise sincerely said.

"Correction: You miss my cock."

"Especially that." Draco shook his head and attempted to slide off of Blaise but he kept his grip on Draco's thighs. He swiftly switched positions so that Draco was bottom. He began moaning and spreading his legs wider as Blaise dry humped the shit out of him.

He ripped off Draco's pants and underwear before he could complain and took all of him into his mouth. "_Fuck, fuck, fuck," _Draco groaned. He involuntarily thrust his hips as Blaise placed a hand to keep him still. The blonde bunched the sheets beside him and swiveled his head back and forth.

Blaise could feel he was coming closer to the edge, he sucked harder and faster as Draco screamed in pleasure and spread his legs further for him. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna… holy… RON!" Draco screamed as he climaxed inside of Blaise's mouth.

Blaise swallowed every drop of his come before he wiped his mouth. Draco lay limp staring at the ceiling in ecstasy. "So it's Ron? Ron Weasley?"

Draco warily looked at him. "What did you say?"

Blaise laughed. "It is Ron." He looked at the wall in thought. "Well he's certainly not bad-looking, though I don't think he suits you."

"I really don't need your opinion on this."

"Did you fuck him yet?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"If you must know, no, I haven't. We haven't even kissed." Blaise gasped.

"You must really like him to wait so long then."

"It was a few days ago when I started to think he was… attractive. Nothing more, nothing less," Draco simply said. Blaise hopped off the bed and began walking to the door.

"Bullshit. You're infatuated with the Weasley," Blaise grinned. "And there's nothing wrong with that."

"Never speak about this again. Understand?"

"Fine, but you better invite me to the wedding!" he yelled as he unlocked the door and left Draco alone in his disheveled bed. He zipped up his pants thinking about Ron and how he might look like underneath those drab rags he calls clothing. He didn't know if he really liked the guy but he was definitely interested. He sighed. _What the hell am I going to do tonight?_ Maybe he shouldn't have forced the head prefect to make them work together. Maybe it'll be a huge disaster and make them more hostile than they already were to each other. No he couldn't let that happen.

_..._

_Just pretend it didn't happen and you'll be fine_, Harry repeated in his head._ Oh __Merlin, who am I kidding? I made out with my professor. My MALE professor. _They both hated each other equally throughout the years...and he still liked the kiss. _Forget it, forget it. _Harry shook his head.

He walked through random corridors even though he told Ron he would go searching for someone who knew how to bake cheesecake. _Fuck it we'll just escape out of this place._ He _needed _to take in a fresh breath of air.

While thinking of this, he didn't notice Luna approaching him and almost bumped into her. "Hello Harry. How are you this fine day?" she gave him a soft smile. Harry felt so dirty next to this innocent girl. First of all, he was so close to allowing Snape to reveal his cock...and he secretly regretted that he didn't let him. _What's wrong with me? _It was like his body and its urges had a different agenda apart from his mind's. Second of all, he cheated on Hermione. She didn't deserve that. How was he going to explain that one? _I'm not explaining shit...it never happened._

"Hey Luna, I'm fine. I'm really busy though so I'll talk to you another time." Harry gave her a half smile.

"Okay," she smiled again and watched Harry as he left. Then he stopped. _Wait a minute_. Now that he thought about it, he didn't want to go through the hassle of escaping and he knew his friend didn't either. He walked back to her and hoped she had what he was looking for.

"Hey Luna?" She never stopped smiling and it sort of creeped him out sometimes.

"Yes Harry?"

"Can you bake something called a cheesecake?"

"The muggle cake? Yeah of course I can."

Harry grinned, "Great do you think you can give me the recipe?"

"Of course." They stood there staring at each other for a while in silence.

Harry's smile strained. "Like right now."

"Oh okay, follow me to my dormitory then," she said in her soft tone of voice.

"Thanks Luna. I owe you."

"Don't worry about it Harry Potter."


End file.
